The Dark Side
by futuristicranger101
Summary: After the missing bone Kira doesn't turn back to good and Trent gets her to join Mesogog and quit the ranger team. TrentKira
1. Mean

The Dark Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way.

_(A/N: Takes place after the Missing Bone)_

Chapter One- Mean

Kira's hand stuck out from under the covers, as she tried to find the alarm clock. As soon as the beeping stopped she rolled over and went back to sleep. A half hour later she was reawaken by pounding on her door and her mom yelling at her to get up. Annoyed Kira got up. She didn't want to go to school, but she went downstairs to eat breakfast anyways. While she ate breakfast her mind kept wandering to skipping school. She kept fighting over the idea. Half of her was saying skip school and the other half was saying go to school and keep your perfect attendance record. Still the other half was saying she didn't care about the stupid record in the first place. As soon as she finished eating she walked out the door and head for school. When she was halfway there she turned around and ran back home. Her mom hadn't left for work yet so she crept around to the back, climbed up a tree, and went in through her bedroom window.

-Reefside High-

Mr. Mercer sat at his desk and took attendance as his students walked in. The first thing he noticed was that Kira didn't walk in with Conner and Ethan. The second thing he noticed was that Kira didn't show up at all and she hadn't been called in. After doing a short lesson he handed out worksheets and walked over to Ethan and Conner.

"Have you guys seen Kira?" he asked

"No. Isn't she absent?" Ethan asked

"She wasn't called in."

"Well she hasn't been here all day." Conner said and Mr. Mercer nodded as he walked over to the phone.

-The Ford Residence-

As soon as Kira's mom left she stepped out of her room and crept down stairs. She made some popcorn and plopped down on the couch and watched a movie. About twenty minutes into the she fell asleep. She didn't get for another five hours when the phone rang. Slowly she got up and trudged over to the phone. Glancing at the caller id she noticed that it was the school, most likely wondering where she was. Instead of answering she let the machine get it. As soon as Mr. Mercer stopped talking she deleted the message. Now her parents would never know. Kira cleaned up the popcorn and went back to her room to sleep more.

-Cyber Café-

Kira walked into the Cyber Café wearing a short black skirt and a tight yellow tank top. She spotted Ethan and Conner and joined them at the table.

"Isn't that skirt a little short?" Ethan asked

"And that shirt a little tight?" Conner added

"What are you guys my mothers?" Kira responded annoyed

"Sorry. Where were you today?" Ethan asked

"Home."

"So you skipped school?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like going! Gosh! What's with all the questions?!"

"Sheesh! Sorry. Do you want your homework?"

"No!"

"You're skipping school and not doing your homework? What's with you?"

"Nothing! I'm out of here!" Kira screamed getting up and storming out. She was walking down the sidewalk when she rammed into someone, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, Kira." A guy said helping her up. Kira looked up and noticed it was Trent. She hadn't seen him in awhile. Ever since his little confession that is. At that moment though Kira didn't care where he had been.

"Watch where you're going." She snapped and he looked a little hurt. She hadn't really meant to hurt him, but it just seemed to go with her mood. She walked angrily home.

-Mesogog's Lair-

Mesogog sat in his throne, tapping his fingers against his head. Trent and Zeltrax stood there staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"So what you tell me is true? The yellow ranger is still evil?" Mesogog asked

"Well not yet, but she's getting there." Trent said

"Not very long. A week or two max." Zeltrax said

"Good get close to her. That way when she becomes evil she'll join us." Mesogog said turning to Trent. Trent nodded while leaving the room and hatching a plan at the same time.

-Ford Residence-

Kira stared at herself in the mirror. What's wrong with me? She asked herself. First she skipped school and wasn't planning to do her homework and to top it all off she was being mean to Trent. That was the last person she wanted to be mean to. She didn't want to be mean to anybody, but she couldn't help it. Something was changing in her. Something was different too, she was just acting mean.

_(A/N: Tell me what you think! Please review!)_


	2. Lies

Chapter Two- Lies

The next day Kira shoved some books into her locker and headed off to go get some lunch. She decided to shake that mean rebel phase off and go to school. Now she regretted that. Not only were her classed dreadfully boring, but the teachers were bagging on her more than usual. It's like you skip one day of school and then you're on FBI's most wanted list. Dr. Mercer was on her case the most though. Kira could tell that Ethan and Conner had told him that she skipped school and didn't care that she did. Dr. Mercer kept trying to come up to her during class, but she would busy herself in her work so he wouldn't talk to her and he didn't. Conner and Ethan were also on her case. They kept coming up to her saying something about how she wasn't acting herself. She just ignored them though.

Kira slowly made her way to the cafeteria. She spotted the menu and noticed it was meat loaf. That was the worst thing that could come from the cafeteria. She spotted Ethan and Conner sitting at their usual table waving her over to join them. Her day had not been great so far and she didn't want to try and make conversation with them. That would just make it worse. She was about to back out into the hallway and come up with and excuse later, but Dr. Mercer was walking down the hallway and when he saw Kira he picked up his pace to come and talk to her. Not wanting to talk with him more than not wanting to talk to the guys Kira walked back into the cafeteria, slowly making her way to the table.

She was almost there when she saw Trent signaling her to come sit with him. He was at an empty table in the far corner. Quickly she made her way over to him and sat down. She glanced over at Conner and Ethan, their mouths were open wide. She glanced back at to where Dr. Mercer stood. It looked like he was about to come in, but when he saw that she had sat down he turned around and walked away.

"You're not eating." Trent pointed out

"I'd rather not eat what I'd have to barf up later and you're not eating either." Kira said

"I'm not eating because I'd rather have something more interesting."

"Like what?" Kira asked suddenly interested

"I don't know. Pizza maybe? Want any?"

"You know you can't go off campus on Tuesday, only Friday."

"So? Do you want to stay here and eat meat loaf and end up in the bathroom later or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come."

Trent nodded and smiled as he stood up. Kira got up and followed him out. She took one last glance at Conner and Ethan. They were still staring at her. She laughed as she left. Kira followed Trent down the hallway and noticed he was going to the far exit to the parking lot, the one by the library. She was about to ask why they were taking the long way when a teacher walked by and stopped them.

"What are you two doing here? It's your lunch period, am I right?" she asked

"We already finished lunch and we were heading to the library." Trent said reaching into his back pocket.

"Show me your pass." The teacher said holding her hand out. Trent pulled a library pass out and Kira smiled.

"Go on." The teacher said after examining the pass. Trent and Kira started walking again.

"Nice one." Kira said once the teacher was out of earshot. Trent just smiled as they walked out the door leading to the parking lot.

Trent led Kira to a small white sports car and they both hopped in. Trent drove down a few blocks to the best pizza place around. Trent parked the car and they both hopped out and walked in. Luckily there was no line.

"What do you want?" Trent asked

"Just a slice of cheese please." Kira said. Trent nodded and ordered while Kira went off to find a table. Kira found a booth in the back corner. There were so many people there that by the time she found it Trent walked up with the food. He sat down across from her and they started to eat. Neither of them noticed that the other would look up when the other wasn't looking. When they were done eating neither felt like going back to school yet so they just sat there talking until Kira looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! We have to get back to school!" she exclaimed

"I guess so." Trent said as they stood up and went back to Trent's car.

At the end of the day Kira threw a few notebooks and textbooks into her backpack. She had no idea what her homework was and she had no idea what she had just thrown in her backpack. It wasn't like she was planning on doing her homework anyways. She walked out of the school and started to walk home. Ethan ran up to her. Kira could hear his footsteps coming and she groaned, but put on a fake smiley anyway.

"Where did you and Trent go?" Ethan asked

"Out." Kira said

"You mean like off campus?"

"Yeah." Kira said walking away from him, but Ethan followed.

"You know if you had gotten caught you would have been suspended?"

"We didn't get caught ok?" Kira snapped and stalked off. This time Ethan didn't follow her. She could tell that she had hurt his feelings and was about to turn around when Trent pulled up.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked from inside. Kira nodded and Trent popped the passenger's door open. Before Ethan could say another word Kira got in the car and Trent sped off.

After a few minutes of driving Kira got tired of the silence that was between them.

"Thanks." She said starting a conversation

"For what?" Trent asked a smile curling on his lips.

"For saving me from Ethan back there. He and Conner have been getting on my nerves lately." Kira said and Trent just nodded with a grin on his face "So where have you been lately?"

"Here and there." Trent shrugged

"What about the gem's power?"

"Oh I won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Good." Kira said not knowing what to say next.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is a school day."

"You skipped once you can skip again."

"How'd you know that I skipped?"

"Word travels fast at this school. So do you want to do something or not?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see. When can I come and pick you up?" Trent asked as he pulled up into Kira's driveway.

"Um that depends. My parents aren't very consistent with leaving for work. How about I call you when the coast it clear." Kira said and Trent agreed.

Kira said bye and got out of the car and Trent sped off. When Kira walked in the from door her mom was standing there with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked in a fake sweet voice

"A friend." Kira said heading upstairs.

"Strange, I've never seen you with him before."

"Mom, have you been spying on me. I never said it was a he."

"How come you skipped school yesterday?" she asked changing the subject along with changing her voice to angry. Kira stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her mom.

"Who said I skipped."

"I got a call at work today from you teacher Dr. Mercer and he said you skipped school yesterday. Did you?"

"No, I was in the nurse during his class. He's forgetful and probably forgot to write that down so it looked like I skipped. Plus if I had skipped the school would have called you and you saw me leave yesterday." Kira said lying as she started to head upstairs. Her mom turned away signaling that she had bought that.

Kira ran up to her room and plopped onto her bed. She couldn't believe her mom had bought that. She was usually such a bad liar. Apparently she wasn't any more.

(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review or no updates will be made.)


End file.
